Gen Stronkwind
|image = |caption = |fullname = Gen Stronkwind |alias = Jine Jin Geen Jean |age = 20 |species = Real Human Bean |homeplanet = Planet Unknown |hair = Red |eyes = Red |height = Red |weight = Thin |affiliation = Outlaw Bebop Camel Laser Tag Championship Finalists |profession = |weapons = }} Gen Stronkwind is one of the three protagonists in the When Spik Met Vesh series. A hapless, hot-headed laser tag champ, he explores the galaxy with his crew and eventually meets and joins with Spik and Vesh. Biography At a young age, Gen Stronkwind developed an intense fear of interstellar travel when he was going to the shops to buy a carton of milk only to take a wrong turn and find himself in orbit, where space hooligans assaulted and scarred him with their light-sabers. Despite this, Gen went through with his dream of becoming an Outlaw Star, because it was better than the alternative of getting an actual job like a telemarketer. (Gen comes from a prestigious line of telemarketers and exotic dancers.) Acquiring his own spaceship and a kid sidekick Gen set off to explore the galaxy but actually mostly waste his time doing recreational tasks and beating up french video game developers. He's good at laser tag though. Characteristics Appearance Gen appears with his trademark red-but-sometimes-auburn hair, and sometimes he has prominent scars all over his body. He sports a very tall and muscular body type and frequently sports a black unitard, which is occasionally covered by a large mustard cloak. Personality His traumatic past and the dysfunctional state of his crew constantly remind him of the horrors of interstellar exploration, such as getting stranded in an empty void of space, and a crewmate leaving the toilet seat up. As a result, Gen is a very conserved individual, refusing to display emotion besides mild happiness and boredom. Gen also appears to often display a very aggressive side. In one instance, he tackled his young business partner, Jom Hanking, to procure a room with 'aereplane wallpaper" within the residential building of the Outlaw Bebop Camel gang. He also takes trivial games such as Monpolio very seriously, to the point where he becomes verbally aggressive towards other players. Abilities Gen carries a caster gun with him at all times, but at no point has he actually fired it. This is because he forgot to buy bullets and they don't sell bullets at water parks, or in jail. Gen possesses the power to make Meflina faint immediately while she screams 'Sugoi~' from a distance of up to 103 meters, any further merely causes severe lightheadedness. Gen can play music extremely well but is cursed to never get good musical accompaniments. Gen has the ability of convincing Jom to do literally anything, including walk into space to see 'how the weather is.' Gen is capable of stealing any beverage without the owner noticing. Quotes * "wow look at all these shops in this town i am going to go into every single one" * "i know it i will scale the top of mount hotspring and find the mega hotspring!! - byes jim" * "look lik it up to me to stop yo caje" * "i too will get the careless wispur tiems 3!" * "this suits my personality verry well." Trivia *Gen does not understand how insurance works, he has insured his ship, the XGP, with over 30 different insurance companies because 'I don't want to run out of insurances on the job.' *Gen has a magic eight ball in his room, and uses it's words to organize his day, however, Gen does not believe in fortune telling and calls it 'hocus pocus bullshit'. *Gen doesn't believe in Santana, but he does believe in commercialism. *Gen's favorite anime is Angel Links. *Gen's scars are actually a map to treasure, but none of Gen's friends can read. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang Category:Outlae Starr